Fire
---- A one-shot story featuring Heather & Cody. ---- :::I'd go hungry, :::I'd go black and blue. :::I'd go crawling :::Down the avenue. :::No there's nothing :::That I wouldn't do :::To Make You Feel My Love. ::::::- Bob Dylan. ---- "The First Time" It was a cloudy day at the camp. It was almost impossible to flim, so the producers decided to give to the first season finalists, Heather and Cody. Chris wasn't convinced, but when he realized that a rest wouldn't be bad he allowed it —anyways the producers wouldn't actually care—. "I can't believe this... I've been waited the complete season for this moment, and the clouds appear," our protagonist, Heather, angrily said to her last rival standing, Cody. "I think you should let it go,—" the little boy said relaxing. "Maybe you can let it go, you will lose anyways." "—Let things go..." The room was invaded by an awful silence. Cody took out his comics and started reading, while the Queen-B was looking at the window, thinking about how fast did the things go. "I can't believe I made it over Dawn," "Dawn? She wasn't a real competitor Cody," "But she was my friend...," A lightning interrupted the chat. Heather gave a little scream. "Wow. You should keep calm Heath," "I'm fine," she took her jacket. "I have to go to the restroom." "It's very difficult to get there, look at the rain!" "You are not my daddy, I go if I want to..." "OK, go then." The girl openned the door and a violent blizzard appeared. "The Realizing" "... I think I'll wait for a minute..." "You don't have to wait," "What do you mean? The climate is horrible!" "Maybe, we go, like, you know, together...?" Heather just looked down. She saw Cody. For the first time, she thought he was nice. "Me? With you? Never." "Heather, seriously? We will go to the restroom, not more," She took a breath while he was looking her. He also realized how beautiful she was. "... Quickly!" The couple openned the door and the same blizzard attacked once more time. They didn't stop and continued. "We are almost there!" Cody screamed while hugging Heather. "I know!" As they were getting closer to the place, the things were getting rough. They were tired, the wind was more violent, and the animals were screaming like if they were dying. They arrived. Cody closed the door as he enterred to the room. "Well, it wasn't that bad," Heather said. "Yeah, specially because you were hugging me like a teddy bear," Cody replied and his companion got angry, but blushed. "We can be here like over 30—50 minutes..." "That's a lot of time!" "I know. But I'm not the wind ruler." ---- :::The whispers in the morning, :::Of lovers sleeping tight. :::Are rolling like thunder now, :::As I look in your eyes. :::I hold on to your body, :::And feel each move you make. :::Your voice is warm and tender, :::A love that I could not forsake. ::::::- Jennifer Rush. ---- "A Warm Time" Ten minutes had passed, Heather is now looking her in the mirror, and Cody is just sitting —and sleeping— inside a cubicle. "... Cody..." Heather whispered. "... Please...," The man, teenager, woke up again. "What happens?" "I'm feeling very cold...," "And? Let alone Heather..." he returned to sleep. "Please hug me." He openned his eyes. "What?" "Let me hug you... I'm very cold..." "It's OK, come on," Heather slept with him, and the act of love soon appeared. They were kissing each other. "W-what was that?" Cody asked confused. "I... I'm sorry, I—" "No, it was nice. But why Heather?" "I, I, I just, just, don't know..." "A Doubt" "You, love me? Or at least like me?" "What do you mean with at least?" "You have been playing with me during the complete season, but I don't care and I'm still loving you! OK?! I said it! I love you Heather!" The moment was full of feelings. Both teengares were loving, but hating each other. The good and the bad. The correct and the incorrect. The rabbit and dragon. The fire and ice. Heather was confused. Cody too. Who was right? Who was wrong? "I'm sorry," Heather said. "What did you say?" "I, I am sorry, very sorry." "For what?" "For everything. I love too." He looked at her. They got closer and another kiss was showed. "I don't know," Heather interrupted. "What?" Cody asked peacefully. "I love you, but I also hate you, darling." "And that's good or bad?" A laughter filled the air. The rain was gone. "Look, the rain!" Cody said. "Yeah!" she ran out to the door, but before open it she looked at Cody, got closer and gave him the last kiss. "Good bye, Cody." "Good bye, Heather." ---- THE END ---- Category:One-Shots